The Heart in Iron
by ColorfulTurtles
Summary: After six years apart she's finally moving back to Fiore. But a secret awaits that could tear the two of them apart in a finite way that neither expected. And while she accepts what he does, can the two survive the repercussions of him bring her into his life? Or will they be forced to walk away from each other after finally having their brief moment of happiness ripped from them.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the railing that led up the steps to the front of the high school with his book bag at his feet the long spikey black haired man chuckled at something one of the other men said his red eyes flicked across the courtyard in front of the high school as he watched the students file in through the entrance. He was extremely grateful that this would be the last year of his high school career and he could finally put time into the things that he actually enjoyed doing. Not because he wasn't smart or good at the whole school thing, because he was smart, he just wasn't the _best_ at the school bullshit. But he'd made a promise a long time ago that he wouldn't walk away from his education until he'd graduated without getting suspended or semi to permanently expelled from any schools that he'd attended. And aside from the one incident where he'd simply been defending himself against an idiot determeined to 'teach him a lesson' he'd managed to keep that promise. So now here he stood leaning on the damned railing waiting for the first day of the last year to start and he quite frankly wanted the bullshit assemply to get started so they could get to class and get this shit show moving along.

"Hey Gajeel," One of his friends said nudging his arm and Gajeel turned his attention to the spikey pink haired idiot that had somehow become his friend. "Did you hear about that new transfer student?"

"What transfer student?" He demanded.

"Apparently she's transferred from out of country, and she's skipped ahead a few years." The guy said curiosity in his eyes as he scanned the crowd.

"Yea, I heard she's apparently _wickedly_ smart." Another friend chuckled.

"And hot, she's supposed to be a total babe." Yet another added.

Rolling his eyes Gajeel looked around at the guys clearely salivating at the thought of a smart hot chick. "Are all you idiots think about is hot chicks?"

They three idiots shrugged. "So what if it is?" The pink haired one said his gaze flicking to Gajeel. "By the way what the hell happened with you and your girlfriend?"

Gajeel shrugged his already somber mood darkening slightly. "Called it quits during the summer."

"Why?" The man pressed.

"Because it was time." Gajeel snarled. "There wasn't a spark there anymore."

"So what, she wasn't doin' it for you anymore?" Another asked.

"Get your head out of your porn videos Gray." Gajeel snarled and pinned him with a viscous look. "We just called it quits, mutual agreement. That's it, no more."

"Alright, alright no need to get so snippy." The pink one said and waved his hand at him. "Geeze so touchy aren't we?"

"Oh dudes look that _has _to be her!" The last one hissed and the other two scooted closer, whispering to one another.

Frowning at them Gajeel shook his head before he glanced towards the bottom of the steps as a commotion drew his attention. Apparently the bullies were back at it this year, making life hard for the freshmen as he watched a fellow senior smack books out of aforementioned freshmen's hands before the man's attention jumped to the base of the stairs and they widened. Gajeel frowned slightly, nothing ever made Laxus Dreyar stop in his malicious antics but in this moment something clearly had drawn his attention more then terrorizing freshmen, aside when the principle was in proximity of either ear or eyesight.

"Gajeel Redfox." A soft feminine voice said teasingly from the base of the steps and he frowned as something naggingly familiar about the voice tugged at the back if his head. Turning his attention back to the base of the steps he felt as if he'd just been sucker punched right in his solar plexus as the air rushed out of his lungs as his eyes widened in shock as he took in the younger teen standing there staring up at him with a smile on her lips. Long blond hair brushed the her lower back as her amber colored eyes twinkled up at him as she shifted her book bag higher onto her shoulder as she just stood there staring at him. "Oh c'mon, I know it's been a while but don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

"How the hell could I forget you?" He growled and shoved passed his friends as he jogged down the steps and bending slightly he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before he could even hesitate. Thankfully it was a hug that she returned, her own arms going around his waist just as slightly as she buried her face in his chest in the way that she used to. "It's good to see you Blondie." He murmured softly.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia closed her eyes as she let the warmth of his man's hug seep into her tired bones, she'd been a nervous wreck all freaking week about when they were going to meet up after school today, but apparently the fates had had another idea when she'd stepped through the entrance to the school and had seen him leaning against the railing. Sure she hadn't seen his face at that time, but she'd _known_ that that was her Gajeel, there had been no doubt in her mind. She'd missed this young adult, a young preteen when her father had picked his family up and moved them to a whole different continent, but they'd made sure to keep in contact with one another through the years. First with letters, then emails, and finally texts and phone calls when her father had finally caved and given her a cell phone of her own with an international plan.

"It's good to see you too Metal Head." She teased back softly, loving that even with all the time apart it still felt natural to tease each other with their nicknames.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel finally prompted after he pulled away and took a step back, shoving his hands into his school uniform navy blue slacks. "I thought you didn't get in until later?"

Rolling her eyes Lucy smirked at him. "And if I had actually told you that my plane got in an hour ago would you or would you not have pressured me into skipping the first day of school to hang out?" She teased.

He smirked at her before he chuckled. "I so would have."

"You so would have." She said at the same time before she laughed softly before she motioned around them. "I didn't know you went to Fairy High, I was sure your dad would have preferred you go to Magnolia High instead."

"Nah, the shops finally making enough money so dad was able to transfer me here my sophomore year." He said and shrugged then smirked down at her again. "I would have sworn you dad would have demanded you attent that fancy ass boarding school overlooking the town."

Grimacing Lucy shuddered. "No thanks, did the whole boarding school over in Alveraz, and I _hated it_. With a burning passion, literally I tired several times to set the place on fire."

"Really?" He pressed the single rows of metal studs that were his eyebrows arching as he rocked back on his heels. "You actually went to _boarding school _in Alveraz?"

"That's the only schools they had there." She explained and shuddered. "And you _have_ to live on campus too, oh and they make _everyone_ take a mandatory etiquette class each year."

He stared at her for a moment before throwing back his head and letting out a belly laugh that had her folding her arms in front of her and frowning.

"It's not funny Gajeel!" She snarled. "It wasted valuable time each damned day on bullshit stuff that I'm most likely _never _going to use."

"That's to funny!" Gajeel laughed shaking his head. "I'm imagining you sitting in an etiquette class, no doubt your shoes muddy and your clothes a mess! The teachers must have had a blast whipping you into shape!"

Wicked humor lit her eyes and she smirked. "Oh they tired, but I made sure to wrinkle my clothes and stomp in the muddiest of puddles just before heading into that class each day. By the end of the year the teacher practically threw me out of the classroom."

Barking out another laugh Gajeel shook his head again. "How the fuck did you pass the classes then?"

"Oh, on exam days I was the pristine little princess that they were attempting to shape us into, but every other day I was the little tomboy that refused to give in to their demands! Drove them _nuts_!" She laughed maliciously. "And when they realized I was transferring they threw a damned _party!"_

"What year are you in?" Gajeel asked after they finished laughing.

"Fourth year class A." She said then paused. "And you're in?"

"Fourth year class C." He said and stared at her in amazement. "You skipped several years."

"Yea, that's kind what happens when you attend prestige academies, you skip a few grades because you're pushed to succeed." She said and shrugged. "But I got used to it pretty quick."

He nodded then jerked his head towards the stairs. "Shall we, I'm sure the assembly is going to start soon."

He waited until she'd nodded before he side stepped so she could walk side by side with him as they climbed the stairs, not even pausing when he leaned down and snatched up his bookbag up off the stairs as they kept going, ignoring his stunned friends as they went. It was clear that the three other teenagers weren't at all sure how to react to the situation that had just taken place at the base of the stairs. And truth be told, neither was Lucy. Had she expected Gajeel to recognize her? Yes, she pretty much looked like she had six years ago just a slightly older and taller version with much more prominent curves and not so chubby cheeks. But she hadn't expected him to give her that crushing hug the moment his shock had worn off. Nope, that right there had been the curveball that had thrown her carefully laid plans into complete and utter turmoil yet again, because this young man had _always_ held her heart in his hands. Even with she was a devastated ten year old forced to say goodbye to the twelve year old boy who'd somehow forced back his tears in order to not make her feel even sadder as she'd been bundled into the car and whisked away from him for what felt like forever.

And now she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do before things got complicated. Because she had no intention of letting what the two of them had get convoluted by unsure feelings before she was even able to unpack her bags.

* * *

Pushing open the door to the roof Lucy rested against the doorjamb and smiled at the surly frown she got before it melted away into a look of welcome. "Figured I'd find you up here." She said by way of greeting before she stepped out of the doorway and allowed the heavy door to swoosh softly closed behind her. "You always did prefer the roof to the cafeteria."

"It's quieter up here." He grumbled passing the rolled and lit joint he had in his fingers to her as she reached for it as she moved to sit beside him. "Not as many idiots to bug me."

Chuckling softly she took a drag before passing the joint back she slowly let out her breath. "So I take it this school doesn't really care if you smoke pot?"

"As long as it's not a over debilitating amount they could care less." He said and smirked. "I went straight to the dean on this one."

"And I guess it helps that the dean is also your father's best friend?" She teased after slowly letting out her breath and bumped his arm with her shoulder as she stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles.

"That helped." HE agreed with a nod before he too took a hit. "Also helps that this makes me less homicidal too."

Nodding Lucy rested her head on his arm. "Has youre aggression really been that bad?" She asked softly.

"Yea." He sighed. "Got bad after you moved."

"You never told me that." She said and frowned as she took a drag on the joint then passed it back.

"You had _just _moved, I wasn't going to put that stress on you on top of everything else." He snorted.

Rolling her eyes Lucy sighed and rested her head back on his arm. "Have you found ways to vent this aggression?"

"Yea, four days a week at a aikido dojo." He said then held up the joint. "And one of these at lunch and I'm normally not as prone to aggressive rage then I used to be."

She nodded. "Good, I remember I used to have a helluva time getting you to calm down." She teased.

"Yea," He agreed and chuckled. "That's why they put you in my class because for some reason you always managed to calm me down when I went full aggression."

She shrugged. "It was nothing." She said softly.

Clearing his throat Gajeel looked down at his hands where he had them resting in his lap. "So what made your dad move you two back to Fiore?" He asked after a silent moment.

"He didn't." She said and sighed. "Our agreement was that I wouldn't make a fuss as long as by the time I turned sixteen he moved me back to Fiore, anywhere of my choice, if we didn't move back before then. And seeing as dads company is _flourishing _in Alveraz I knew that he would never pick up and move back here so I proposed that he just move me back here."

"And he did." Gajeel stated.

Lucy nodded against his arm. "And he did, he got me my own apartment not far from the school, fully furnished and everything. I have a monthly budget I have to pay for my bills, necessities, and what little is left of I can spend on whatever I want."

"Damn, what did you have to agree to with that?" He chuckled.

"That I go to college after I graduate from high school." She sighed and shrugged. "I was already planning on doing that anyway though, but that just makes it so that he knows I'll for sure go. And that it was _his _doing that made it so that I had to go to college if I wanted to come back to Fiore before I turned eighteen." She grumbled and rolled her eyes. "For such a crazy brilliant man, my dad can be such an idiot."

Gajeel snorted. "You got that right." He agreed.

"So," She finally murmured. "How's the girlfriend?"

"We ended things at the start of summer." He stated.

She frowned. "Why? You really liked her."

"I did, and I still do." Gajeel sighed and shrugged. "There just wasn't that..."

"Spark?" She asked when he trailed off.

"Yea," He agreed. "I still like her, but in a plutonic friends kinda of way."

"I know exactly what you mean." She sighed. "That's what happened with my boyfriend last year, I just realized that over time it became somewhat...mundane and tasteless to be around him even though we both did care for one another. Thankfully we parted friends and all, it was just... not right leading him along like that."

"Yea." He nodded and rested his head on the top of hers. "So what are we gonna do then?"

"I dunno." She sighed. "Hope that one day the right person shows up and strikes the flint in our hears and that spark turns into a flame that never dies?"

Gajeel snorted at the description. "Why the hell are you so weird?" He asked after a moment.

Lucy shrugged. "I dunno, I just am. Now, what do you want to do after school gets out?"

"I'm sure the old man would love to see you." He supplied on a sigh.

Face lighting up Lucy jerked up right and beamed at him. "I would _love_ to visit him!" She cheered excitedly.

* * *

Gajeel cast a glance down at the smaller companion at his side as she listened politely to the story his pink haired firend was animatedly telling her, though it was clear that she was only semi-interested and listening to it, though he kenw that if she were to be quizzed on it she'd recite it word for word. She had that much of a steel trap of a mind. She'd surprised him today, not only had she arrived early today and even though she was _extremely _jet lagged she'd gotten herself through the day and was now trudging through the streets just to visit with his old man. He'd been slightly concerned that his friends would be a bit to much for her when they'd pretty much ambushed her when she'd met up with him at the gate of the school. But she'd calmly waited until the three idiots had quieted before she'd looked each and every one of them up and down and told them that there was no chance in hell that she would _ever_ be attracted to them, though they could try to change their minds, but time and time again she'd squash them like an ant. Then she'd turned her attention to him and flashed her genuine smile that he'd remember from their shared childhood and told him that she was ready to go. Not only had she stunned every single man within eyesight of that megawatt smile, but she'd left him speechless by not only her blunt rejection of his friends but the way she'd smiled at him. Even though he had pictures of that smile framed around the house, for some reason it left him a little breathless.

"So what gave the confidence to shoot them down like that?" He finally asked when his friends headed into a convenience store a block away from his fathers garage. He'd been ready to smack the backs of his friends heads mere seconds before she'd shot them down.

She blinked up at him then smiled and shrugged hefting her bag higher onto her shoulder. "Alveran men are... pushy when it comes to hitting on women, especially teenage girls." She said then shuddered and grimaced. "I don't know how many grown men I had to pepper spray and kick in the nuts."

"What?" He demanded feeling his carefully contained rage bubbling in his stomach.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, it's the past, get over it." She retorted and gave him a droll look. "I learned how to handle it, my confidence grew, as did my self defense knowledge. I took classes and I'm pretty sure I could even put up a good fight against you." She teased.

He snorted before he could stop himself. "You? Fend me off?"

Lucy's smiled turned slyful seconds before she moved, her book bag slipping off her shoulder. Blocking a kick to his side and taking a step to the side Gajeel frowned as he suddenly realized his mistake as his world suddenly tilted as she set him off balance then effortlessly knocked him off his freaking feet using her whole body as leverage in the move tossing him over her body in a simple throw. Slamming into the sidewalk he glared up at the sky then at Lucy when she loomed over him grinning. "Believe me now?" She teased her hands resting on her knees as she tilted her head at him.

Glaring at her he opened his mouth.

"Dude she just tossed you on your _ass!"_ One of his friends shouted laughing.

Growling Gajeel rolled up onto his feet and snatching his bag off the ground he turned and glared at the small vixen behind him, holding up his finger he leaned down slightly until their faces were separated by mere inches. "Don't do that again." He warned.

Smirking she tilted her head again. "If we spar I am _so _going to do that again. Putting you flat on your back has such _gratification_ in your face." She teased.

Snarling wordlessly he turned and snatching her bookbag off the ground he passed it to her and stormed down the block towards the five car repair garage he and his father ran. Knowing from the laughter behind him that those assholes and Lucy were following him as he stormed off. Glaring at the old bastard that straightened up from the car that he was working on he grabbed the rag off the rolling tool table that he had next to him and started wiping off his greasy hands.

"What the hell is with your face?" The man growled his deep voice even more gravely then Gajeel's.

"That." Gajeel snarled and jerked his thumb behind him.

The older man leaned over and looked around him with a frown, shock on his face as he pushed himself off the car his eyes widening as a grin filled his wrinkled face. "Lucy Heartfilia!" He called.

Turning slightly as he folded his arms across his chest Gajeel watched Lucy's face fill with the same warm loving look that she'd given him much earlier today as she jogged towards his father and going up onto her tiptoes wrapped her arms around his shoulders even though he protested due to the grease on his garage work shirt, before his own arms went around her though he carefully kept his hands and forearms off of her. dropping a kiss on her temple as she pulled back his father took a step back and looked her over. Gajeel lifted his his hand in acknowledgement as his friends turned and meandered down the street no doubt towards Natsu's house, having picked up on the fact that this was going to be a private homecoming that they weren't particularly invited to.

"It's good to see you too Metalicana." She said with a laugh.

"Girl you are still as pretty as the time you spilled oil down the front of both you and Gajeel." He teased and smirked when her mouth dropped open and she smacked his arm in faux outrage.

"And you still look old!" She retorted as she took in his father's appearance, no doubt noting the countless wrinkles on his face and the way his naturally silver colored hair seemed to be flecked through with white strands, the way his striking slightly dark silver eyes seemed to appear tired. "And tired." She finally murmured, concern twinkling in her eyes as she ever so slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

Rolling his own eyes he folded his arms in front of himself. "Stop that worrying that you do, I'm healthy as a horse." He grumbled then grinned. "What are you doing in Fiore, last I heard you weren't going to be getting in until later today."

"Flight got in early this morning." She smirked and shot Gajeel a look. "Couldn't tell him that though."

"Cause he would have convinced you to skip." Metalicana sighed and shot Gajeel a look.

Rolling his eyes Gajeel growled softly. "As if you wouldn't have demanded that I bring her over here." He retorted.

Shooting him an amused look Lucy chuckled softly. "I managed to convince dad to move me back to Fiore by my sixteenth birthday."

"And damned if he didn't." The older man laughed and shook his head at her. "You always did know how to get your way, girl."

She shrugged. "Alveraz isn't for me." She stated and wrinkled her nose. "To hot and the men there are perverts."

"What?" His father demanded and Gajeel could almost see the flames filling his father's eyes as he smirked slightly.

"Apparently," Gajeel cut in before Lucy could speak. "She had to fend off attackers with pepper spray and kicks to the balls, got so bad she had to take self defense classes."

"_What?"_ Metalicana snarled. "What the fuck did your father do?"

Rolling her eyes Lucy shot Gajeel an irritated look. "You know as well as I do that dad was _barely _home as it was." She said and shrugged. "When I brought it up on the time that he _was_ home he just arranged for me to take self defense classes and left a can of bear spray on the counter for me with a note 'flick off the safty, aim, and don't let up until their dead' pasted to the side of it."

Gajeel sighed. "You know that that wasn't enough." He growled, drawing their attention. "He should have arranged for a car to drive you."

Lucy sighed and folded her own arms around herself. "Be real, guys, my dad hasn't really _excelled _at the whole parenting thing since my mom died." She pointed out and shrugged. "Not trying to defend him, cause I agree totally with you, he _should _have done more. But he did what he thought was enough. And I have never been assaulted so I guess it kinda paid off."

"Or you just got lucky." Gajeel growled.

Glaring at him Lucy opened her mouth.

"Enough you two." Metalicana cut in waving his hand between them. "Gajeel take her into the house I'll be in in a few minutes after I get cleaned up. Get some tea on."

"Yea, yea ya old bastard." Gajeel growled and jerking his head towards one of the doors that would lead to the fenced yard that backed up into a two story house that was immaculately kept. Opening the gate he stepped through and waited for Lucy to stride through before reaching it and following her along the path that took them to the porch on the back of the house. Dropping back slightly he watched her walk and felt as if he were finally... at peace for once since the day she'd left. She'd taken... something the day her father had packed them up on the car and drove away, leaving him standing in the middle of the road staring after their car even after it disappeared from view. Frowning slightly he clenched his fists at his side as he realized that what he was feeling right at this moment wasn't just one friend being happy to see another, no it was _much_ deeper then that. And he had no idea how the hell he was going to broach it to Lucy seeing as he had no idea how the hell she felt about him, given the fact that this was the first time that they were seeing each other in six damn years.

* * *

Stepping into the house after Gajeel unlocked the door and stepped aside to let her in first she looked around as she lowered her book bag onto the padded bench beneath the coat rack next to the door as she toed off her shoes and nudged them neatly underneath the bench before she strode deeper into the living room looking around at the room at all the pictures that riddled the walls. Eyes halting on one picture she strode slowly towards it and reaching out gently touched it as she felt her throat tighten slightly with emotion. The picture captured above the two of them as they had slept, the two of them facing one another as they had slept curled up on their sides holding hands in their sleep surrounded by pillows and blankets from the fort that they'd made in the living room, bathed in the soft glowing lights with shadows swirling around them though the soft light easily illuminating them.

"I remember this day." She murmured softly when she felt Gajeel loom over her. "I couldn't stop crying, so you made a fort out of sheets and pillows and Christmas lights you found in your attic. We stayed in there for hours, and I finally fell asleep."

"It was the last night you spent here before you left." He murmured behind her after a moment. "I didn't know dad had snuck into the fort and took the picture until I walked in and saw it hanging on the wall, I slept with it by my night stand for over a year and a half until I finally moved it back here." He admitted softly after a moment, clearing his throat he shifted slightly. "I'll go get the tea started."

Lucy smiled and turning her had she watched as he turned and headed towards then down the hallway to the left of the room, he'd clearly just embarrassed the hell out of himself. He clearly still hated being embarrassed just like he had when they were kids. Turning her attention back to the picture she sighed and drew her hand away realizing that the young boy that she had known then and had cared for with such crazy intensity had grown up into a man that she _barely _knew. Though there would always be parts of Gajeel that she would know, there was much more that was a mystery. And whether or not there was room for her in his life or not she still didn't have a read on. Because no matter what she knew that she'd _clear_ space for him in her life in a heartbeat.

Turning away from the picture she strode down the hallway that passed the down stairs bathroom and finally opened to the dining room and the kitchen beyond that. "So your dad drinks tea?" She asked as she leaned her hip against the arched doorway to the kitchen.

Gajeel looked up from where he was setting the tea kettle onto the burner and shrugged. "His doctor told him that he needed to cut back his coffee intake, and that while tea didn't have as much caffeine in it, it still had enough to affect him."

Chuckling she shook her head. "I bet he loved that doctor!"

Rolling his eyes as he reached up into a cupboard he pulled out three mugs. "Thought he was going to punch the poor bastard." He chuckled as he set them on the island then jerked his chin towards the chairs across from him. "Sit, I know you've gotta be tired. I've put on a pot of coffee." He said wickedly as his eyes twinkled at her.

Out rightly laughing now she sank into one of the stools. "You're _terrible!"_ She said shaking her head up at him as she laughed.

"Just because he had to quit coffee doesn't mean I had to." He winked at her before turning and striding to another cupboard he pulled it open and reached in.

Gasping Lucy sat forward her hands shooting out and grasped wildily for the bag in his hands. "Oh my gods!" She breathed.

Eyes widening at her reaction he passed the bag to her. "Uh...?"

Glancing up at him as she ripped open the bag greedily shoving her hand into it once she had it open. "Alveraz doesn't sell these _anywhere_, I had to _special order _them all the way from _Fiore_." She explained and shoved a chip into her mouth and closing her eyes moaned in what could only be explained as pure ecstasy. "It's been over a _year _since I had any of these!" She sighed and shook her head. "Gods I missed them!"

"You could have told me." He growled softly and she opened her eyes to see him frowning at her. "I would have shipped you several bags."

She crinkled her nose and shook her head. "Gods no, do you know how _expensive _shipping things between the two continents is?" She prompted. "That's why I said no presents!"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Shipping anything over a pound starts at a hundred bucks then goes up fifty bucks every pound." She said and grimaced. "I got one helluva lecture when I ordered four bags of these and the total came out to two fifty not including the actual price to get it packaged and shipped to the shipping company. I wasn't going to make you pay for that just for me to have my favorite snack!"

He stared at her then snorted and gave her a look. "That must have sucked!"

"Like lemons, big fat juicy lemons." She said and shook her head as she shoved another chip in her mouth. "That's another reason I didn't like Alveraz. Their snack selection was disgraceful!"

Laughing he shook his head at her.

Sitting back in her chair Lucy just watched him as he moved about the kitchen with a smile on his face. She felt her heart clench as she just studied him before turning her attention back to the bag of chips in her lap. She'd missed that laugh with every fiber of her being, and the way his pronounced canine's flashed with his grin and small dimples appeared at the corner of his mouth. She'd just missed... him.

* * *

Yawning Lucy flopped down on Gajeel's bed, her hair splaying out around her as she bounced slightly. "You're a lot neater then I remember you to be." She told him as he flopped down next to her making her bounce on the bed and laugh as she did so.

"Yea, well after you left the old bastard decided that it was time that I start cleaning up my room since I didn't have you here to nag me about it ever day." He teased and nudged her slightly.

Laughing again Lucy grinned. "Are you just saying that because you don't want me to know that you've actually kept your room a pigstye?" She teased. "And because I was supposed to show up today, you hastily cleaned it last night?"

"Nah," He grunted as he shoved one hand behind his head. "I just kept it neat when I realized that it would keep the old man off my back about it."

"Mm." She murmured softly before she took a deep breath. "Gajeel?"

"Yea?" He prompted.

"I missed you." She said softly and blinking rapidly when she felt tears prick the back of her eyes as his large hand closed around hers where it rested beside his on the bed.

"Yea," He finally murmured. "I missed you too."

"I almost ran away several times, made it to the airport and had nearly bought my ticket before I finally turned around and went back." She confessed.

"What made you stop?" He asked.

"My promise to you that I wouldn't ever give up." She said. "I couldn't break it and be able to look you in the eyes with my head high."

"You saw running away as giving up?" He asked turning his head towards her.

Turning her own head so she was staring at him she stared at him for a moment. "Wouldn't you have?" She asked softly.

"Yea, I would have." He murmured then paused and took a deep breath. "I almost killed a man." He said.

She blinked at him then frowned as she waited for him to continue, knowing that given time he would continue with the story.

"It was four years ago," He finally murmured still staring at her. "He was a few years older then me and talking shit about the fact that I was reading your letter at lunch that day. And he went to far and I just snapped like I used to. I was smaller then him but so much stronger it was so easy to tackle him and then I just started beating the fuck out of him."

"What made you stop?" She asked softly.

"The promise I made you." He told her. "I would never do permanent damage if I lost my control on my rage. See we were outside, and I'd grabbed a rock beside his head and had it lifted above my head when all I could think about was the promise I made you. I brought it down beside his head and told him that if he _ever_ spoke shit about you again I'd kill him. He never came near me or my friends again, I think he actually transferred to another school after that."

She stared at him then slowly smiled gentle at him. "Thank you for not breaking your promise."

"Yea, you too." He murmured then cleared his throat. "We should probably get you home, we have school tomorrow and you probably want to unpack a little."

"Okay." She said and pushed herself up and off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Lucy?" Gajeel said from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

*****AUTHORS NOTE:*****

**Hello darling readers, so realized I didn't put an authors note in the first chapter of this story so ta-da here it is! So for those of you who have read through all my other stories thank you so much, your love and support have given me so much drive for said stories and all the ones in the works! For those of you who are new to my stories, welcome, and I hope you enjoy them just as much as I have enjoyed writing them! So this new story as you all might be aware, is a little different then all the others, seeing as the main couple is Gajeel and Lucy, different I know! While some of you might be okay with that I know other's will go 'no way Gajeel and Lucy? NO!', but please just give it a try. Okay so to warn those who do not want to read this sort of thing, this next part has a sex scene in it, it's not a very long part, but it's there. Enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave a review or not! **

** Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

"Yea?" Lucy prompted turning slightly to look up at him and gasped softly when he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

Eyes sliding closed as her body turned to him melting ever so slightly, her hands gripped the front of his shirt almost desperately as she sighed into the kiss when his hands moved to cup her neck before one moved down her body until it closed around her hip as the other slid into her hair and he deepened the kiss. Her own hands moving of their own accord, cupped the nape of his neck and she closed the distance between them, going up onto her tiptoes. Making a sound of surprise when he suddenly broke the kiss for a heartbeat to lift her off her feet and set her on his slightly taller desk to step between her now spread legs, one hand once again on her neck while the other closed around her thigh he took her mouth again. But not before she'd blinked her eyes open and caught the hungry look on his face before he set in on her again. Groaning into his mouth she shifted slightly, wrapping her legs around him as her hands once again found the nape of his neck before one moved into his thick long black hair and grabbed a handful of it making him growl in approval against her lips.

Gasping as the sensation reverberated through his chest she tugged experimentally making his hands tighten on her ever so gently and another much deeper, much hungrier growl rumbled through his chest. Filing that little tidbit of information away Lucy gently nipped at his lips before laving the sting with her tongue making him groan softly before he tilted his head and pressing even closer. Pulling her head back with the hand in her hair and deepening the kiss even more as he hand on her thigh started to-

"Hey boy!" Metalicana called through the door as he rapped his knuckles on it.

Breaking away Lucy pressed her now flaming face against Gajeel's chest as if those two barked out words were the bucket of ice water tossed on their flames. Panting softly she moved her hands down to his abdomen as she fisted them in his shirt as he panted above her, his hand still in her hair and the other underneath her skirt on her upper thigh. "What old man?" He finally snapped back, sounding much like his normal self though his breaths still came in ragged breaths.

"I gotta head out for a while." Metalicana called through the door, thankfully not barging in. "Make sure you get Lucy home soon, you both got school and she's no doubt exhausted. And make sure you tell her I look forward to seeing her again later."

"Yea, yea I will." Gajeel retorted and waited until he heard his father's feet stomping down the stairs before he let out the breath he'd been holding above her.

Mind racing Lucy sat there her legs still wrapped around his hips until Gajeel very gently tugged at the back of one knee, unlocking her ankles she slide off the desk when he stepped out from between her legs. "I, um, I'm gonna use the bathroom." She murmured softly glancing up at him to see the still hungry yet slightly unsure look on his face, turning she headed towards the door.

"Do you really need to use the bathroom? Or are you running away from me?" He demanded on a soft growl behind her.

Turning back she stared at him. "What?"

"Are you running from me, from what just happened?" He reiterated as he rested against his desk.

She frowned, her cheeks still aflame. "Why would I run from you?" She demanded.

"Because you didn't want this, but you're to scared of hurting my feelings." He stated.

She stood there for a moment then shook her head and gave him a smile. "If I hadn't wanted that, Gajeel, I wouldn't have let you kiss me like that. Cause truth be told, I've been wanting to do that with you since I was that small ten year old with that huge crush on you." She said softly.

Eyes widening before they filled with something animalistic he was on her in a heart beat, backing her up into the wall as his mouth closed on her again making her gasp. Breaking the kiss he kissed his way across her jaw until he nipped at her ear. "If you want me to stop tell me before it goes to far."

She nodded as she panted before her hands scrabbled for purchase on his massive arms as he lifted her up, pressing her into the wall, her legs once again opening for him. Moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, giving as good as she got, if the growls and moans were any indication. Moaning when he ground himself against her she trailed her hands down his chest she shimmied slightly until she could undo the front button of his slacks.

Breaking the kiss again he nipped at the pulse beating in her neck. "Are you sure?" He growled.

"That wasn't by accident." She retorted tilting her head so he could have better access to her neck.

Snarling he lifted her higher suddenly so he could tug down his zipper and shove his pants slightly off his hips before lowering her down gently and slowly reaching underneath her skirt tugged her drenched panties to the side and tenderly pressed himself home. He'd been forcing himself to go slow to give her time to stop him, but she had _no intention _of stopping what he was doing with his hips or his mouth or his hands. Because while tomorrow or hell, even a handful of minutes afterwards, when her mind finally pieced itself back together after imploding from the pleasure currently rocking her world as she sank her teeth into the soft spot where his neck met shoulder, she would realize that what they had just done could and most likely _would_ jeopardize the very foundation of what they had because sex _always _changed things. Lucy had learned that lesson a few years back the hard way.

* * *

_"You **what?"**_ The shrill voice coming from her laptop made Lucy grimace from where she had her head resting against her desk in her apartment a few inches from the monitor.

"I had sex with him." She repeated to her best friend.

"But didn't you tell me specifically that you _weren't going to do that__?"_ The other woman demanded the condemnation in her voice making Lucy shudder.

"I know, Mavis, I know." She sighed and finally lifted her head from where it had been and stared at the tiny platinum blonde glaring back at her through the screen. "But what he was doing with his mouth, and his hands, and his _hips_ I just couldn't think straight!"

"That's no excuse!" Mavis retorted shaking her head her long wavy hair whipping around her. "You have so much more control then that and you know it! You just didn't want to be an adult and stop!"

"Can you blame me?" She demanded, she'd shown her friend a picture she'd taken of the man when he hadn't been paying attention. And her friend, even though she was happily dating another of her Alveran friends, had stared at the picture before she'd finally whispered that she'd 'climb that man like a jungle gym'.

"Yes I blame you!" The other woman cried nodding. "Very much so! What are you going to do if that jeopardizes what you two have? What are you going to do then? Will it be worth it?"

Lucy stared at her before she groaned and thunked her head into her desk again as she let out a whimper cry. "Gods damn I'm so _stupid!"_

"Why is Lucy stupid?" A man's mono tone voice prompted faintly at the sound of a door opening and closing on Mavis's side.

"Because she slept with her childhood bestfriend." Mavis told him bluntly.

"You mean the long spikey black haired man that kinda resembles a god?" He asked after a moment.

"Yea, him." Mavis agreed.

"I thought she wasn't going to sleep with him at all costs?" The man prompted a frown in his voice.

"Yea that's why she's stupid." Mavis stated.

"Hi Lucy." The man murmured as he came closer to the screen.

"Hi Zeref." She returned on a sigh.

"So, how long ago did you sleep with this man?" He prompted.

"Three days ago." She responded and lifted her head again. "And we haven't spoken once about it, it's like we're avoiding the subject at all costs."

Both of them grimaced through the screen. "You _need _to talk about it if you are going to stop irreparable damage." Zeref finally said his short-ish black hair falling around his face as his black eyes filled with concern. "I know you don't want to lose this man with how often you spoke of him throughout the months leading up to your departure."

Lucy sighed and flung herself back in her chair causing it to roll back a few feet. "I just don't know _what _I'm going to do!" She cried and flung her hands up into the air. "I am so fucking smart I skipped two grades, but I can't figure out what the hell to say to the man whose my bestfriend who I _slept with."_

"That's the whole part of it." Zeref said and absently wrapped his arm around Mavis when the woman leaned against him. "Is figuring out the messy things that leave you scratching your head wondering what the hell you're going to do. This man, your Gajeel, if he really is the one that you are supposed to end up with, as it seems like from what I've gathered, he seems to actually care for you. Now you must find out exactly _how _much he cares for you and what type of relationship he holds in his heart for the two of you."

Lucy stared at the other man silently before she frowned. "Ya know when Mavis told me that you really were a romantic guy I thought she was just being a smart ass by yanking my chain, but after hearing that come out of your mouth I think she's spot on." She stated bluntly and felt satisfaction fill her as he flushed. "So, how do you suggest I approach this conversation with him?" She asked and thrust a hand through her hair.

"Well, you can just barrel into it like a freight train." Mavis said and shrugged.

"Or you can just slowly bring it up like a gentle breeze." Zeref suggested. "Being a blunt object with such a delicate topic might not be the best course of action."

"But then again being a gentle breeze might not get her point across." Mavis pointed out looking up at her boyfriend with raised brows.

Lucy sat there and stared at the monitor and while her friends argued about how she should talk with him, her mind rolled through all the possible ways she could bring up the conversation with Gajeel. "What if I combine the two, be blunt about the topic and what I have to say but also careful about how I phrase things and how I say them?" She asked and watched as the two stared at her and considered her option before they both slowly nodded.

"I don't see that being an issue." Zeref said and shrugged.

"Yea, because then there's no way he can argue later on saying that he doesn't' know what you're talking about, but you also managed to get your point across in a way that doesn't piss him off." Mavis agreed.

Lucy nodded and opened her mouth to speak when her doorbell chimed. Frowning slightly she rolled back in her chair so she could see her front door through the doorway of her kitchen. "Hey guys, just a moment. Someone's here." She said and pushing herself up she strode through the doorway and into the kitchen before she threw her locks and pulled her door open. Blinking up in surprise she stepped back when the man in front of her motioned as if he wanted to enter. "What are you doing here?" She prompted closing the door behind him as Gajeel toed off his scuffed combat boots.

"Thought you might want some help unpacking some of your boxes since it's Saturday." He stated and shrugged. "Besides I wanted to see your apartment."

Nodding she moved around him and back through the doorway into her living room/bedroom since she was in an studio apartment after all. "Hey guys I got my first visitor." She told the two on the screen and glanced back through the doorway where Gajeel was looking around at her kitchen and the open bathroom/laundry room at the end of it. "Do you wanna meet my friends from Alveraz?" She asked.

He turned his attention to her. "I didn't know you had company, I can come back later." He said and hesitated as he waited for her answer.

Rolling her eyes Lucy smiled. "_Virtual _company." She explained and pointed to her computer. "We're video chatting, have been for the past hour, and I'm sure those two are pretty damn tired since it's midnight there." She said giving Mavis a pointed look as she pushed her chair into her desk.

Rolling her eyes at her Mavis grinned. "I wanna meet him before we go!" She cheered.

Stepping back Lucy squeaked when he was suddenly right _there_, his hand steadying her on her hip when she teetered. Lucy looked back at the monitor and noticed that her two friends, while they didn't say anything but had clearly noticed the possessive hold he had on her. Moving over so they could see him in the monitor, and blinking in surprise when he moved with her, his hand staying on her hip. "Gajeel this is Mavis and Zeref, my Alveran friends and cutest couple ever." She teased and gave them a wicked smile when Zeref flushed again and frowned at her. "Guys this is Gajeel."

"It's a pleasure to finally put a face tot he man." Zeref said and waved.

Grunting Gajeel shifted above her and Lucy looked up at him to see he was frowning at the screen. "Lucy talked to you about me?" He pressed.

"For _months_ when her father finally caved about moving her back to Fiore." Mavis stated and shot Lucy a wicked grin. "We had to finally tell her to shut the hell up or we were going to go crazy with how much she spoke of you."

"Really?" Gajeel murmured his hand tightening on her hip. "How'd you three meet?"

"I met her on her first day at my middle school." Mavis said and chuckled. "Unruly one she was, punched me after I told her she was being a brat when she refused to share her crayons."

Snorting Lucy leaned forwards slightly pointing and accusing finger at her friend, noting that Gajeel's eyes dropped to her and a smile played at his lips as he watched her. "Oh so you're going to leave out the part where I politely told you that there was a tub of crayons in the center of the table and you tried to snatch the three I had in front of me and I smacked your hand away and then you called me a brat!" Lucy retorted. "I only punched you because you pulled my hair!"

"Yea but your knocked my tooth out!" Mavis shot back laughing in earnest now.

"It was already _loose!_ You went around the whole day telling everyone that you tooth was going to come out within the next few days, I just sped the process along!" She laughed and shook her head as the two of them started laughing even harder.

"They met me first year of high school when Mavis transferred out of her boarding school into my mine." Zeref said his eyes having never left Gajeel's.

Glancing up at Gajeel Lucy smiled at him before turning back tot he monitor. "Anyway, I think I'm going to end this call so he can help me unpack since that was my plan for today anyways." She said and quickly said her farewells, promising to call at an earlier time tomorrow. Disconnecting and exiting out of the program Lucy powered down her computer and straightening she turned to face the man in front of her and wrapped her arms around herself as she leaned back against her desk. "As much as I would _love_ your help unpacking, why do I get the feeling that you are not just here to help me unpack?"

"Because I'm not." He agreed and shoved his hands into his pockets a pensive look on his face. "We can't ignore it Lucy."

She sighed. "No, we can't." She agreed, she paused then took a deep breath steeling her anxious nerves as she wrapped her arms even tighter around herself. "I'm never going to regret what happened, and if given the chance to do it over again or not I would because _damn... _just _damn_. But I, I don't know if we should ever do that again." She said slowly. "Just having sex together that one time can _really _jeopardize what we have together and I really don't want that to happen. When my father moved us to Alveraz it broke something inside me at the thought of never seeing you again, but I'm terrified at the relationship we have between us being threatened because we had sex and then things get weird or strained or something and them one day I realize that we've drifted apart because things got to complicated when we were around one another. And I know I'm probably thinking _way _to far in advance, but losing you over something as trivial as _sex_? Gajeel that would _devastate _me in a way that I can barely put into words." She told him softly and waited for him to speak as he just stood across from her silently staring at her.

"So what?" He finally growled. "Do you want to just forget that we had sex?"

"No," Lucy snorted. "That's impossible because every time I look at you I can still feel what you and I did against your wall. What I want is for us to move on from that."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" He demanded.

She frowned at him. "That's why I was trying to figure out how to broach the subject with you, I wanted to see where you stood on the whole thing then go from there."

Tilting his head he frowned at her. "And if I told you that I wanted a deeper relationship with you, what would you say to that?"

Blinking at him in shock Lucy's arms dropped down so she could clasp the edge of her desk. "Elaborate, now."

"Dating." Was all he said. "Exclusively."

Lucy stared at him for a hard moment before she took a deep breath and tired to get her scrambled brain into some semblance of order. "You do realize that if shit goes sideways that that is pretty much going to be the end of us?" She demanded softly. "If we somehow can't make it that we'd have to find a way to go back to being friends?"

"We did that with our exes why would it be so hard with us?" He prompted.

"Because with our exes we didn't have thirteen years of friendship with one another to try and salvage between us. Besides what if things end badly unlike with our exes where it was a mutual agreement?" She countered arching a brow at him. "What would you suggest that we do then?"

He shrugged. "We'd take it day by day and figure things out as we go. Besides I'm sure that things won't end between us, we'd work everything out."

"How?" She finally demanded. "How are you so sure that everything will be hunky dory between us and that we wouldn't end up separated?"

"Because, I wouldn't let that happen even if I had to saw off my own arm." He finally stated and closed the distance between them until he could reach out with one hand and cup her cheek in his hand. "I might have just been twelve years old when you moved to Alveraz but I knew that I loved you, and not platonically either. I wanted to take you to movie theaters and sit with my arm around your shoulders like I saw the older kids with their dates, walk through the park with you holding my hand or tucked as close to my side as I could get you, to take you out to dinner like my uncles talked about doing with their wives, I wanted to show you off to my friends because of how fucking smart and beautiful you were and how full of life you made my life. I wanted to take you around the world when we were finally adults to see the sights that you talked about going to just to see your face light up in that way that you do when you see something you find stunning. I wanted to get into arguments with you and come back with presents to make you forgive me like I used to when we were little. I wanted to be the only man to ever make you really laugh, genuinely smile, and moan my name when we were in bed. But all of that was stolen from me before I could muster up the courage to ask you to go out with me even though you were only ten years old. My life just _stopped_ the day that fucker put you in the back of that car and drove off with you. But when you called me up three months ago and excitedly told me that you were moving back to Fiore my heart damn near burst out of my chest before I fucking broke my phone in my excitement. I knew that I needed to make sure that you weren't in any relationship before I let myself hope, but when you told me you and that guy broke up a while ago I knew that I at least had a _chance _at the dream that I had for the two of us."

"We were _kids_ Gajeel." She whispered softly staring up at him with fragile eyes. "How can we be certain that we won't destroy each other?"

"Because we were made for one another." He told her, his thumb stroking over her cheek gently. "When my arms went around you three days ago at the base of those stairs I knew that what we had as kids wasn't just there but it had grown, matured with us."

Swallowing slightly Lucy's brows knit and she broke the eye contact and lowered her eyes to his chest. "I just...I'm scared that one day that spark will go out."

"Then we'll pick up that flint and ignite it again." He told her gently and shifted closer his other hand going to her hip. "If that happens we'll work it out, change it up. But I have faith in us, Lucy, that we might bend and crack but we'll find it and repair the cracks to make it stronger then before."

Hesitantly reaching out with one hand she gripped his shirt in her first. "Can I have time to think it over?" She murmured softly.

"Yea." He murmured back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not in a rush, take as much time as you need Blondie, I'll wait as long as you need me to."


End file.
